Jeannie's Boredom
by Lucyfan0001
Summary: Jeannie is just plain bored! She's been continuosly blinking things to her liking, which only leads her into more trouble. Check out Roger's new style, too!
1. Default Chapter

"JEANNIE!" shouted Tony Nelson, as he frantically paced the house.

"Yes, Master?" she replied.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Just one more time! Where is the door?!"

"Well, I just thought I would clean up around here. I like how it is right now. A place for every thing, and every thing in its place."

"Ahem, you still didn't answer my question. What did I tell you about blinking the door away?"

"Not to do it..."

"And what did you do?"

"I did it."

"Exactly! Now, Jeannie, I don't mean to get mad, but WHERE IS THE DOOR?!"

"I put it away."

"You put it away? You put away the door?!"

"That is right, dear."

"It's a door! You don't just 'put it away,'" explained Tony.

"You do not?"

"No!"

"I do not understand, I simply do not! Does not anyone ever get bored of the same old door?"

"I guess so. Now, Jeannie, I have to tell you something. There's a lovely invention that people are mad about. People like you."

"Oooooh, what is it?"

"A new door."

"Oh, why do we have to have one anyways?"

"Well, how exactly am I going to leave? I have to go to work in a few minutes, you know."

"I know it. I have a new theory."

"Oh, this I gotta hear," said Tony, while taking a seat.

"You are sitting down, yet you are going to most likely be late?"

"Well, I figure I should brace myself, and take this news sitting down. Anyways, I'm not going to be late. Your theory?"

"Ah, yes. Underground tunnels," she declared.

"What?!"

"I knew you would like it!"

"Ummm, sure..."

"We could be just like shrews!"

"Uhhhh...Jeannie, what's in that drink you're holding?"

"Oh, come on! You do not looove me anymore..."

"Jeannie, I love you and all, but this is where I draw the line! Right between your tunneling and these crazy writers!"

"Writers?"

"Ummm, nothing. Just blink me to work."

"Yes Master," said Jeannie in about-to-blink position.

"Hey Jeannie, before you do that, you haven't been talking to someone by the name of 'Lucy,' have you?"

"No, not really. Have you?"

"Never mind that, just blink me..."

"Okay."

"And get the door back!!" he shouted, as he appeared at work.


	2. The Suit

"Major Nelson, you're late!" stormed Dr. Bellows.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Dr. Bellows, but I had a minor crisis," replied Tony.

"Crisis? Is something wrong?"

"Not really. You see, Jeannie-"

"Jeannie? Is something the matter with her? What happened to her?"

"No, nothing is wrong with her. She was just talking about a new door. There was, um, a problem with the old one."

"A door? Is that all?"

"Well, pretty much."

"But, it's only a door. What's wrong with it?"

"Let's just say, something was missing," suggested Tony.

"I guess I know what you mean. Why, yesterday, the Mrs. was nagging me into getting better carpeting."

Tony shuddered. He had never seen carpeting worse than at the Bellows' home. It was enough to make him shudder.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," said Dr. Bellows.

"Um, neither do I," responded Tony.

"Now, then. We have a lot of work to do, Major Nelson. Do you think you can manage?

"I think I can manage anything after this morning."

"Excellent. You can go now."

"Right," said Tony, leaving the office. "That was close," he thought to himself. He didn't know what he would do without his job, which he loved. While walking over to his work area, he wondered what Jeannie was doing now.

Just then, he bumped into Major Healy, causing him to spill a bit of coffee on his pants.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled.

"Oh, hi Roger. What would you say if Jeannie blinked away the front door on me this morning?" asked Tony.

"IT BURNS!!"

"It burns..." thought Tony, confused. Suddenly, he realized what he had done, while looking at Roger. "Ahh! I'm sorry, come on, I'll get Jeannie to blink you some clean clothes."

When they were out of sight, Tony called. "JEANNIE!"

In an instant, Jeannie appeared. "Yes, Master?"

"Oh, there you are. Well, I kind of accidentally bumped into Roger, and spilled coffee on him."

"Why would you spill searing hot coffee on your own friend?"

"Jeanie, I did not intentionally spill the burning hot coffee on Roger."

"You're making it worse..." warned Roger.

"Jeannie, would you please blink Roger some new clothes?" asked Tony.

"Oh, of course," said Jeannie, getting into blink position. In no time, Roger was sporting a suit with occasional blue and green patches on it.

"Jeannie, what is THAT?!" asked Tony, surprised.

"It's Major Healy's new suit, Master," explained Jeanie.

"What ever happened to a nice normal one?" inquired Tony.

Jeanie yawned. "Too boring."  
Another woman passed by Roger, admiring his new look. "Not bad, Roger. Groovy!"

Roger looked dumbfounded. "Hey you two, stop fighting about the suit. I love it! Thanks, Jeannie."

"You are most welcome," said Jeannie, who left suddenly, after sticking her tongue out at Tony.

"I never got a suit like that..." Tony thought to himself, sadly.


End file.
